


When the Need Arises

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't even know lol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: When I get super bored on Spring Break and M_E_Lover gives me prompt ideas, this is what happens. Haha





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to M_E_Lover for the beta work!

Harold sat in the chair next to the bed, observing.  John and Zoey are on the bed. John bare, in nothing but his midnight blue boxer briefs and Zoey, stripped down to her alluring strapless bra and lace panties.

“Aren’t you going to join us, Finch?” Reese asks with a smirk.

“Yeah come on Harold,” Zoey teases, “I wouldn’t want to have _your_ John all to myself.”

“ _Your_ John?” Harold grins, “Oh Ms. Morgan I do not own Mr. Reese, I just simply loan him out when the need arises.” Harold’s cheeks turned slightly pink.

John got off the bed and leaned over to take Harold’s face in his hands with infinite tenderness. Harold’s mouth parted as John bent down and kissed him, at first light and sweet and full of affection, “That’s not what you said the other night, Harold,” He laughed.

Harold rolled his eyes and got up to move leisurely onto the bed to lay next to Zoe. John laid down next to him and started to unbutton his shirt slowly with great anticipation.

Zoey set to work on his belt, “You know Harold, this would be much easier if you didn’t wear 5 layers of high-end couture all the time.”

“I apologize Miss. Morgan, I promise to make it up to you,” Harold breathed out.

Zoey grinned and she and John finally get Harold down to just his boxer briefs, “Now where shall we start?” Zoey licks her lips.

"Just tell us what you like," John says.

Zoey swallows. She could think of a few things she'd like. She notices the way both of their gazes roam over her body, taking her in... the black lace of her underwear, the swell of her lovely breasts.

“You’re running the show here boys,” Zoey laughs and lays down on the bed.

Harold moves closer near to her, locking his mouth onto hers. Taking charge like he always does.

John almost loses it right there at the sight of Harold’s tongue making its way into Zoey’s welcoming mouth.

John leans over Zoey; he braces himself on his arms so he can mouth at her breasts, tease her nipples with his tongue. John kisses down her stomach and urges her to put her legs over his shoulders, settling in.

He puts his mouth on her and Zoey gasps into Harold’s mouth.

John’s head bobs and dips between Zoey’s legs, his clever tongue taking her to the brink.

Harold reaches his hand down and circles her clit with his fingers. He leans down to kiss her neck and collarbone while his hand explores.

Zoey grips a hand into John's hair tight and shoves his head down hard against her. He groans and rubs his tongue over her hard and fast; his mouth was filled with her; he thrusts his tongue into her while she cried out, clenching, shuddering.

Zoey arched her back, surprised at the exquisite feeling of John’s clever tongue and Harold’s expert fingers, the delightful slick and perfect pressure against her clit. _Damn. They make a good team._ She thinks before she loses the ability to think when Harold pushes John aside and moves down to put his own mouth between her legs, the way her orgasm hits her a few exquisite moments later, Harold drawing out her pleasure with infinite patience, his tongue highly skilled her vision whites out completely for a few seconds.

After she can see again, she nudges Harold onto his back and throws a leg over to straddle him. When he enters her, Zoey bites back a groan. It’s either been a while or she has severely underestimated his size. But Harold waits. He kisses her neck and waits until her pain turns to fullness and her clenched hands move to clutch at his back.

John moves up to kiss Harold and runs his hands over Zoey’s breasts.

Harold pushes into her, slowly at first, enjoying the leisurely pace and sensation but he eventually works into a magnificent rhythm—her hips riding his strong pace, her nails digging into his back, her moans matching his low, sensual sounds.

John’s mouth drifted from Harold’s lips to his jaw and neck.

Zoey came in just a few short moments, shouting his name, just before Harold did… He moaned and gasped while his thrusting continued until he too was spent and shuddered breathlessly, squeezing Zoe’s body to him, chuckling and pulling her down with him to lay into a sated heap.

John stretched out on the bed next to them and trailed kisses down Harold’s neck. Harold pushed him over onto his back.

John squeezed his eyes shut and clasped his fingers into the sheets as Harold leaned down and very gently took John’s cock inside his mouth. John responded immediately with infinite moans of pleasure.  Zoey watched for a while before bending down to join him so they could devour John together.

“God,” John says on an exhale, almost a moan as Zoey pressed kisses down his thighs and Harold continues to swallow his erection until John is limp and speechless, reduced to a puddle of want.

Zoey presses two fingers inside John and hits just the right spot… John’s hips jerk as he comes, and his moan is so quiet it’s barely a sound at all.

Harold swallowed it all, every last drop, licking his cock carefully clean as John sighed and closed his eyes, “Oh my God,” He huffed. 

Harold collapsed at John’s side and tucks his head into his shoulder, John is still panting for breath. Zoey tucks herself in next close to Harold, who’s now sandwiched in between the two. 

Finch closed his eyes and snuggled himself against Reese’s and Zoey’s body. All three of them falling effortlessly into sound sleep.


End file.
